


Violet (Hole)

by Clitler



Series: Destiel Playlist [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF John Winchester, BAMF Mary Winchester, Bigotry, Blowjobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Castiel's Father (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Castiel's Parents (Supernatural) Being Assholes, Come Eating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Flavored Lube, Frottage, Good Parents John Winchester & Mary Winchester, Hate Crimes, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Slurs, Hurt Impala, M/M, Mentions of Gay Conversion Camp, Religious Extremism, Religious Guilt, Rimming, Supportive Benny Lafitte, Supportive Sam Winchester, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clitler/pseuds/Clitler
Summary: Cas' parents discover his secret and the Winchesters ride to the rescue.





	Violet (Hole)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Homophobic slurs, Bullying, Bigotry, Vandalism, Hate crimes
> 
> Having said that, I SWEAR I will fix everything in the next chapter! Please don't hate me!
> 
> *runs and hides*

Violet (Hole)

 

            Two months until graduation and Cas’ world was falling apart.  The summer had been amazing, spending long, lazy days out at the lake with Dean or hanging out with their friends.  The school year had started out great.  Since Michael had graduated, he and Dean hadn’t had to hide the fact that they were together from too many people at school.  There were kids from his church, sure, but no one seemed to give a shit, so it wasn’t uncommon to see Dean and Cas pressed together against the lockers in the hall or strolling along between classes holding hands and absolutely no one questioned the fact that they were MIA nearly every lunch period.  They had put their secret sex closet to good use all year, and then Hannah had volunteered to be Cas’ beard and suddenly his parents were off his back, he'd been accepted to his first choice school, and everything was smooth sailing.  Until this phone call, that is.

 

            “Hannah, please,” Cas breathed, his heart rate spiking even as it felt like his heart had sunken into his stomach, “It couldn’t have been them.”

 

            “It was, Cas! It was! Oh God, Cas, I’m so _sorry!_ ” Hannah dissolved in tears again, her sobs loud in Cas’ ear but all he could hear was the rushing of the blood in his ears, his mind racing like a panicked hamster.

 

            “I have to go,” Cas muttered before hanging up his cell phone and dropping his hand into his lap, staring at the open door to his room from his seat on his bed.  He had no idea what this meant or what to do or even what to expect.  Hannah had just tearfully told him his parents had seen her and Zeke out on a date at a restaurant, holding hands and whispering closely in each other’s ears, no doubt.  And there wouldn’t be any way his parents hadn’t noticed that kind of behavior out of a girl who was supposed to be their son’s _girlfriend_.  Why the Hell had his parents went out for dinner before their Deacons’ Meeting tonight?  They always had something at the church and ate when they came home, so why the change?  He had no clue, but he knew he needed to talk to Dean.

 

            Dean picked up before the first ring finished, “What’s going on?” he asked, already sounding worried.

 

            “Um, well…” Now that he had his boyfriend on the line, he had no idea how to even explain things in a way that would convey the gravity of the situation.  On the one hand, Cas could play shocked when his parents told him, then ‘break up’ with Hannah and let her and her family suffer whatever repercussions there would be at the church.  On the other hand, he could confess everything to his parents and suffer whatever consequences his father would bestow on him, probably one of those pray-the-gay-away camps he was always promoting to his congregation.  He really didn’t see a third, feasible option.  If he said he wasn’t bothered by Hannah seeing someone else, his parents would take that nearly as bad as being gay and Hannah and Cas would both suffer.  If he ran away, where would he even go?  His grandparents were dead, his one aunt and two uncles were all as religious as his parents, and Michael would never jeopardize their parents’ patronage to take in his gay brother.  That left Luke, his oldest and most rebellious brother, but he still had a couple of months left at college and then he’d be starting an internship with a State Senator.  Cas couldn’t believe he’d be willing to risk any future in politics by getting involved in a family scandal.  His only advice to Cas before he left was to keep his sexuality a secret, like Luke himself had. 

 

            “CAS!?! CAS, DAMMIT!! Answer me!! That’s it, I’m coming over!” Dean voice was coming out all tinny but still loud as Cas realized he’d let the phone drop to his lap again.

 

            He yanked the phone up to his ear, “Wait! Wait, I’m here, I’m sorry,” Cas said quickly, “I just…spaced out there for a second, I’m sorry.”

 

            “What the Hell is going on?” Dean still sounded frantic.

 

            “I, um…well Hannah, actually…shit.  Okay, my parents saw Hannah and Zeke out on a date,” Cas sputtered.

 

            There was total silence for a full minute before Dean answered, “And?”

 

            “And? What do you mean ‘and’?” Cas asked, shocked.

 

            “What’s the big deal? Just act all upset and tell ‘em you’re gonna dump her cheatin’ ass,” Dean said flippantly.

 

            Cas pulled the phone away and stared at the screen as it lit back up with his boyfriend’s picture, just to make sure he was actually speaking with Dean and not just dreaming it or something, “The ‘ _big deal’_ is that my parents will make her life Hell, and her parents’ lives, too if they try to back her against the church! Adultery is a _sin;_ premarital sex is a _sin_!  I’m not gonna let her take the fall for something _I_ asked her to do! I can’t believe-“

 

            “Okay! Okay! I get it, I’m sorry!” Dean sighed heavily and Cas could picture him running his free hand through his hair in frustration, “Okay, I get it, I didn’t before, but I see what you mean.  I hadn’t thought about that.  So, what’s our other options?”

 

            “Option, singular. My only other option is to tell them about me,” Cas sighed, his shoulders sagging.  God, he was so tired already.  Why was he so tired?  He looked longingly at his pillow and wished he could just curl up and not think about this mess for a few hours.

 

            “Whoa, whoa, no way, Cas! Didn’t you say they’d send you away? Huh uh, nope. Not happening,” Dean told him emphatically.

 

            “That’s all I can do to save Hannah from being humiliated!  I can’t be the one to put her through that, she doesn’t deserve it,” Cas begged Dean to understand that this was the right thing to do.

 

            “No fucking way, Cas! I’m not losing you! Better her than you, Cas! Please!” Dean was yelling.

 

            Cas felt the tears spill over his cheeks and looked dumbly down as they hit his comforter.  He didn’t even know he was crying.  He wasn’t even sad, just tired.  He should lie down and sleep. “I’m sorry, Dean, I have to go to bed now,” Cas said woodenly as he hung up his phone and lay it on his nightstand.  He got up and pulled his bedding back and crawled into bed, drawing the blanket up over his head.

 

            Unfortunately, he wasn’t quite able to fall asleep before he heard the front door bang open, followed by the distant sound of his parents bickering.  His father’s heavy footfalls drowned out his mother’s as they came up the stairs, but Cas knew they’d both be coming for him now.

 

            “Castiel? Angel? Why are you in bed already?” it was his mother who addressed him as they came into his room.

 

            “Sick,” he mumbled, mentally patting himself on the back for coming up with such a genius strategy.

 

            His parents whispered angrily at each other until his father said, “Enough! He needs to know right now! Either you tell him, or I will.”

 

            “Alright!” his mother hissed.  Cas could hear her walking over the plush carpet towards his bed before he felt her weight dip the bed, “Castiel, angel, we saw something tonight-“

 

            “Hannah Milton is a trollop!” his father interrupted loudly.

 

            Cas couldn’t help the trill of uncontrollable giggles that erupted from his chest.  “Castiel,” his mother patted his shoulder through the comforter awkwardly.

 

            “She’s a harlot!” his father declared.

 

Cas giggled louder at his father, “A har-harlot?” Cas asked through his increasingly hysterical laughter.

 

            “Yes! She is! That girl is a complete jezebel!” Cas finally erupted from under the blanket, arms gripping his stomach, doubling over in laughter.  Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks as he took in his father’s righteous finger-pointing and anger-flushed face.

 

            “Castiel James Novak! This is no laughing matter!” his father yelled while his mother looked at him like he’d grown a third head, backing off his bed slowly and going to stand behind his father.

 

            Cas tried to settle down but every time he thought of his father’s indignant shout of ‘jezebel’, he was off to the races again.  It took him a good five minutes to wipe the tears out of his eyes and his breathing to return to normal, but his cheeks and stomach still hurt when he was finally able to see his parents’ irritated faces again, “No.  No, she isn’t…is not…one of those, Father-“

 

            “Yes, she is, Castiel! We saw her! On a date! With a _man!_ ” Cas’ mother interrupted.

 

            “Well, that would probably be her boyfriend, Zeke,” Cas smiled again at his parents’ faces going from angry to shocked so suddenly, “He’s actually really nice.  He’s the campus police officer at school.  Or he was, I guess.  I think he asked to transfer to a different assignment when he started dating Hannah…” Cas started rambling.

 

            “And when, exactly, was that?” his father’s voice turned dark but Cas didn’t even notice.

 

            “Oh, about six months ago, I guess. Right before Homecoming, I think,” Cas answered innocently.

 

            “Polygamist!” his father shouted at him, causing Cas to startle out of his stupor.

 

            “What?” he gasped, leaning away from his parents.

 

            “That’s polygamy, Castiel!” his mother cried.

 

            “I don’t think so.  I think one woman and multiple men is called polyandry-“ Cas explained.

 

            “Whatever! It’s a **_sin_** , Castiel!” his father spit at him.

 

            “That…it’s not…that isn’t what’s happening,” Cas looked at each of his parents in turn, hoping for a glimmer of kindness, but both of them radiated pure rage, “Hannah isn’t my girlfriend, she’s just a _girl_ who is also a _friend_.”

 

            “But…but…you went to two dances together!” his mother sputtered, “You held hands! You introduced her to us as your _girlfriend!_ Why would you do all that if she were just a _friend_?”

 

            “Because I didn’t want you guys to know that I’m gay,” he stated simply, looking his father in the eye. 

 

            Absolute silence.  Cas could hear his own pulse and every breath he took in Dolby HD Surround sound as he watched to see if what he’d just said registered with his parents.  His mother got it first, he could see the ice forming in her facial expression.

 

            “ ** _WHAT???!!!_** ” his father screeched.  He balled his fists and took a single step towards Cas just as the doorbell rang repeatedly.  His father relaxed minutely and they all looked toward the open bedroom door as whoever it was gave up on the bell and started banging loudly on the front door. His father turned to his mother, “Go see who that is and send them away,” he ordered.  His mother scurried to obey, leaving Cas and his father staring daggers at each other.

 

            As soon as the door opened, Cas could hear Dean’s loud voice pitched high with worry arguing with his mother.  Cas started to get off his bed, but his father held up a hand to warn him back down so he sat on the edge, waiting.  His mother squawked indignantly and the next thing Cas knew, Dean was filling his doorway, his chest heaving and his eyes wild.

 

            “ _Cas_ ,” Dean breathed as he stepped into the room, followed closely by Cas’ mother, who was shouting at Dean to get out.

 

            “Dean, I…um…” Cas mumbled, staring at his boyfriend in desperation.

 

            “And what the heck are you doing busting through my front door?” Cas’ father halted Dean with a hand on the younger man’s chest, “Are you a part of this lunacy? Huh? Did you do this to him? Did you turn my son into a Sodomite?” Cas’ father’s voice got shriller as he accused Dean, trying to crowd him back out the door.

 

            “NO! Father! Stop!” Cas cried jumping up from the bed and grabbing his father’s arm to pull him away from Dean.

 

            “Don’t touch me!” his father yanked his arm out of Cas’ grasp and cradled it like he’d been shot, “ ** _Do not_** touch me, you…you… ** _faggot_**!”

 

            Cas reeled back at that and reached out for Dean, who immediately started toward Cas’ father with murder in his eye.  No one said anything except Cas’ mother, who was muttering and crying behind Dean.  Another loud knocking came from the front door, making them all jump slightly.  As Cas’ mother turned to go back downstairs, they all heard the front door open and a woman’s voice calling out for Dean.

 

            Dean looked at Cas sadly, “Sorry, babe, they must have followed me,” he whispered, taking Cas into his arms gently as he called over his shoulder, “Up here, Ma.”

 

            Cas’ mother scurried back into the room and cowered behind his father, wringing her hands and still sobbing quietly.  Mary came through the doorway looking exactly like a very pissed off Valkyrie, with John tight on her heels, glaring angrily.  Despite his size, Cas was much more scared of Dean’s mother than his father in the moment.

 

            Mary went straight for Dean, smacking his shoulder smartly, “What the Hell do you think you’re doing running out like that?”

 

            “Who the heck are you people?” Cas’ father shouted.  Cas almost admired his father’s bravery in yelling at Mary Winchester.  Well, he was either brave or very, very stupid.  Probably stupid.

 

            Mary rounded on Cas’ father, opening her mouth to shout back but then turning immediately to Cas, who cringed against Dean, “Did you tell them?” she asked quietly.

 

            “I…” Cas looked at Dean, who nodded the go-ahead, “I did.”

 

            “Told us what?” Cas’ father folded his arms and puffed up his chest, “That your heathen son turned my son into a _homosexual_?” he smirked at the look of shock on John’s face, “Yes, he told us that.  You are this animal’s parents, I presume?”

 

            “What did you just call my son?” John asked lowly, taking a step toward Cas’ father.

 

            “Oh, you didn’t know?” Cas’ father rocked back on his heels, but didn’t wipe the smug look off his face, “Your son is nothing but a disgusting, filthy, Sodomite.  No better than a dog in the street-“  he didn’t get the chance to finish his sermon before Mary punched him hard enough to send him crashing into the bathroom door, where he slumped to the floor, unconscious.

 

            “Holy shit, Ma!” Dean laughed, grabbing Cas tighter against him, whether to protect himself from his mother or Cas from the fighting, Cas didn’t know.

 

            John grabbed Mary’s hand to inspect it for injuries, admonishing her for using her fist to hit someone’s face.  He was whispering, but Cas was pretty sure he heard something about using something harder next time.  John turned to the two teenagers after he had made sure Mary hadn’t broken her hand, “Dean, is it true?”

 

            “Well,” Dean’s hand went right to the back of his neck as a blush crept up his neck, “I like to think I’m a little better than a dog in the street, but…” Cas gave Dean a squeeze around his middle and his boyfriend smiled down at him, his eyes soft and full of love, “But, yeah, Dad, I love Cas. So, I guess that makes me gay,” he answered, looking at Cas the whole time.

 

            “Oh, okay,” John shrugged as everyone gaped at him, “So, what are we all doing in his bedroom?”

 

            “Get out,” Cas’ father growled from his spot on the floor, as his mother tried helping him to his feet, “Get out of my house right now and never come back.  You are no longer my son,” he ground out as he limped out of the room, Cas’ mother right behind him.  She turned back as his father thumped down the hallway, “You have 30 minutes to pack your clothes,” she told the floor and with that, she disappeared down the hall.

 

            Cas and Dean looked at his parents for a moment before Mary clapped her hands once, “Well, Cas, you got a suitcase?” Mary asked him brightly while John grinned at him and Dean stared at his father.

 

            “Un…under the be-bed,” Cas stuttered, “There’re two.”

 

            Mary and John each pulled a suitcase from under the bed and dropped them on top it, unzipping them simultaneously.  John looked at Dean, “Son, we got the closet.  You and Cas do the dresser.”

 

            “Yes, sir,” Dean dropped his hold on Cas and grabbed his hand, leading him over to the dresser as his parents started pulling down armfuls of Cas’ clothes out of his closet. 

 

            “D’ya want any of this stuff on top, like the trophies or the pictures?” Dean asked Cas as he pulled the first drawer open, grabbing handfuls of Cas’ socks and briefs.

 

            “I…” Cas started, “Wait, Dean,” he grabbed Dean’s shoulder as the other boy was turning to carry the underwear to the bed, “What’s going on?  I-I mean wh-where am I supposed t-to go?” Hot tears started burning in Cas’ throat at the prospect of being homeless at only 18.

 

            Dean smiled so hard his whole face lit up, “We’re taking you home, baby,” he whispered as he leaned over to peck a small kiss on Cas’ cheek.

 

            Cas stared at Dean’s back as he dropped his handfuls of Cas’ underwear in the smaller suitcase.  John caught Cas’ eye over Dean’s shoulder and gave him a crooked smile and shrugged one shoulder before going back to the closet for Cas’ winter outerwear.  Mary turned and smiled at Dean, patting his shoulder before she joined John in the closet.

 

            “Dean,” Cas said quietly, “Are you, are you sure?  Is this really happening?  Is this really okay?”

 

            “Yeah, baby,” there was that smile again, “Hurry up, we only got, what? 25 minutes left before he sics the dogs on us.”

 

            Cas flung open the second draw and scooped all of his pajamas up in both arms, toting them over to Dean’s side and dropping them in the suitcase.

 

            “Wow, you _really_ like bees, huh?” Dean teased, smirking at Cas’ blush.

 

 

 

            They made it out of Cas’-no, Cas’ parents’ house in under 20 minutes, including the time it took for them to carefully take down all of Cas’ vintage UNICEF and  National Geographic posters.  Dean rolled each one gently and lay them in rows in the larger suitcase, promising Cas he’d put them up in his room as soon as they got home.  _Home_ , Cas thought, was wherever Dean was, no matter what.  John and Dean carried the two suitcases down and out to John’s truck and loaded them in the bed while Mary talked quietly to Cas by the Impala.

 

            “I know that couldn’t have been easy for you, sweetie, but I want you to listen to me right now,” she gripped Cas by the shoulders, shaking him gently to get him to look her in the eye, “Dean loves you.  You love Dean?” Cas nodded quickly, “Good, that’s what I thought. Now, it’s very simple, you boys are both 18 now, but you aren’t done with school, so I will come up to the school with you in the morning and explain things to Principal Shurley.  I’m sure you can stay with us until you graduate, but that means you have to abide by the same rules as Dean and Sam,” Cas tilted his head in curiosity.  This was not the speech he was expecting.  He thought she was going to tell him how horribly she would kill him if he ever hurt Dean or no hanky-panky in the house. “You will have chores and responsibilities outside of your schoolwork, which you will do after school every day, no exception!  John and I both work full time and we expect you boys to pull your weight, is that understood?”

 

            “Yes, ma’am,” Cas answered earnestly.

 

            “And don’t call me that, it makes me feel old,” Mary laughed, guiding Cas into the passenger seat as Dean started up the Impala.

 

            “Wh-what should I call you?” Cas stared up at her through the open window as he fumbled with his seatbelt.

 

            “We call her Ma,” Dean told him as he buckled Cas’ belt, “See ya at home, Ma!” Dean waved brightly to Mary and pulled away from the curb.

 

            After a few minutes trying to process what had just happened, Cas shook his head and turned to his boyfriend, who was tapping a finger lightly on the steering wheel and mouthing the words to some song playing quietly on the radio, “Are you okay, Dean?”

 

            “What? Me? I’m fine, baby.  It’s me should be asking you that,” Dean flashed him a small smile before turning his attention back to the road.

 

            “Well, all those things my fath-he said to you.  I thought you’d be, I don’t know, like, mad at me or something…” Cas mumbled the last into his chest.

 

            “Psh, _fuck him!_ I was just angry he said that shit about you!  Only us homos can call each other ‘fag’,” Dean laughed darkly.

 

            “Please! Please don’t talk like that, Dean.  Those words are meant to demean and you are worth so much more than that!” Cas begged, grabbing Dean’s knee tightly.

 

            “Okay, baby, I’ll be good,” Dean grinned over at Cas again.

 

            Without moving his hand, Cas leaned heavily back against the seat, sighing and turning to look out his window, “I can’t believe your parents are letting me stay at your house.  That’s just, that’s just beyond unbelievable.”

 

            “ _Our house_ , Cas, not ‘your’ house,” Dean said, “You’re family now.”

 

            “How is that?  How can I be family?  I _just_ met your parents!” Cas asked, still shocked at the Winchesters’ generosity.

 

            Dean grinned over at Cas, “Family don’t end in blood.”

 

 

 

            Once Dean had made some room for Cas’ stuff from the smaller suitcase and hung up as much of the stuff from his closet as he had hangers for, he carefully hung up all of Cas’ posters.  His room was now wall-to-wall posters, as far up as Dean could reach, Led Zeppelin snugged right up next to a Giant Panda.  Cas sat on the bed or helped by following Dean around with the double-sided sticky tape.  After that was all done, Dean led him downstairs to feed him some leftovers from their dinner, despite Cas’ protests that he had eaten earlier, while his parents were out.  Dean and Cas told Sam and John good night, each receiving a kiss on the cheek from Mary and a warning to keep the horseplay to a minimum and go to sleep.  Dean and Cas promised to behave before Dean led Cas up to the bathroom where they brushed their teeth and stood out in the hall one at a time to give each other a turn to use the toilet.  Dean let Cas get into his pjs first before pushing Cas into the bed and peeling off his own t shirt.  Dean smiled at Cas as he undid his jeans, pulling the denim aside to show Cas that he was going commando.  Cas gasped in a breath, his eyes dilating quickly and his dick stiffening even quicker.  Dean shimmied his jeans down his hips, leaving them in a pile as he stepped out of them and stepped toward the bed.

 

            “Dean,” Cas growled, “Do you have a lock on your door?”

 

            Dean grinned and turned around to slide the chain into the lock, a little something he’d installed months ago to replace the broken eye-and-hook lock, shaking his ass a little at Cas, who responded by pushing his sleep pants and briefs off onto the floor and slinging his shirt next to them.  Dean stalked back over to the bed with a heat in his gaze that would have made Cas squirm if he weren’t mirroring said heat.  Cas threw back the covers and flipped them over Dean as he climbed in next to Cas.  He was expecting to get ravaged right away but Dean slid up against him and cradled his face gently in his big, calloused palms, “Cas, tell me you’re really okay with this,” he whispered, searching Cas’ wide eyes for the truth.

 

            Cas sighed heavily and relaxed into Dean, inadvertently brushing his still-hard cock against Dean’s, bringing a hiss of pleasure from the other boy.  More than anything, Cas wanted Dean to know how happy, grateful, and _loved_ he felt in this moment.  His worst nightmare had played out today, yet here he was, in the arms of the man he loved, in the home of a family who loved him for the simple fact that Dean loved him.  The joy he felt swelled his heart and spilled over to his face, as he leaned into Dean and took his lips in a slow, sensual kiss, nipping his bottom lip playfully before breaking off and leaning their foreheads together, “I love you,” Cas whispered, “so, so, _so_ much, Dean. I’m yours, completely and forever. I couldn’t be happier than I am when I’m with you, so yes, I’m really okay with this.”

 

            Dean smiled into the chaste kiss he gave Cas before telling him something he’d been avoiding for fear of putting too much pressure on their young relationship, “I love you, too, Cas.  And I want you to know, whatever you do, wherever you want to go in life, I’m with ya,” Dean pulled back slightly to look Cas in the eye, “I will follow you to the ends of the Earth and give you anything, forever.  I want to be with you every single day until we’re old and gray.”  

 

            Cas’ only response was wrapping his arms around Dean’s big chest and pulling himself flush with the bigger boy, rolling his hips to drag his cock against Dean’s, “Yeah, Cas…mmm…wait,” Dean reached over Cas to his nightstand, grappling in the drawer for a moment until he felt the familiar bottle of lube he kept there, “We gotta be quiet, though, ‘k?”  Cas captured his lips in a searing kiss and held his hand out for Dean to squeeze out a small amount of lube.  Cas took Dean’s hard length in hand, grabbing the back of his head with his clean hand and holding Dean tight to swallow his moans of pleasure.  Dean took Cas’ hot cock in his hand, pressing it where Cas was gripping him and smearing the lube along their combined lengths.  Cas pressed Dean back into the bed and slung his leg over his hips, bringing his body into full contact with Dean’s as he tucked his feet under Dean’s legs and used that as leverage to thrust into the tunnel they created with their now interlaced fingers.

 

            “Fuck,” Dean breathed against Cas’ lips, “Yes…yes…Cas…yeah, baby, gonna…ungh…gonna make me come…fuck…don’t stop,” Dean latched their lips together again as their breathing sped up and their grip tightened around their dicks. 

 

Cas’ thrusts became erratic even as he increased the pace of their strokes, “Dean…Dean…DeanDeanDeanDean…ahhhh…” Dean felt Cas tense up a second before his hot release pumped out over their fists and dribbled onto Dean’s stomach, pushing Dean over the edge right behind him.  Dean took a second to wonder how even this simple act could still be so hot, so exciting, that he couldn’t last more than a few minutes.  No matter how many things they tried together, whatever kinks they played around with, a little frottage was all it took to get him there.  The sight of Cas’ face when he came was always Dean’s undoing.  It was truly awe-inspiring and Dean was glad Cas always closed his eyes when he came, he didn’t think his heart could take it if he got to see those big blue eyes open, filled with the joy and wonder of an orgasm.

 

Cas worked them through their aftershocks, smiling at the look of shocked pleasure Dean always gave him after he came.  Slightly embarrassed to be the subject of that look, Cas leaned in to kiss Dean lovingly, sliding their swollen lips together softly, slowly, humming his content.  Dean reached over the edge of the bed to retrieve a t shirt to clean them up with then rolled Cas back over, cuddling him to his chest as he stroked Cas’ perpetual bedhead, “Let’s sleep now, baby, wore me out,” Dean slurred.

 

Cas chuckled lightly and kissed Dean’s chest, feeling his eyelids slip closed.  His last thought before sleep claimed him was that their heartbeats were synced up and wasn’t that nice?

 

 

 

The next day was Friday and, as promised, Mary followed the boys to the school.  The meeting with Principal Shurley went well, the small man only putting up a token protest before bowing to the will of Dean’s formidable mother.  His only request had been the word of both boys that none of their personal drama would spill over to school.  They both swore to be on their best behavior and walked Mary out to her car before going their separate ways reluctantly but determined to keep their promise.  Cas’ first two classes passed without incident, besides a nearly-tearful apology from Hannah first period, which he quickly squashed by telling her it had worked out well for him and making sure she was not in any trouble at home.  She reassured him her parents had been very understanding about the whole thing and only wanted to meet Zeke right away.  Everything seemed to be fine when he finally reunited with Dean before third period, catching up to his boyfriend and Benny just as they were shutting their lockers.

 

“Hello Dean,” Cas said with a wide smile, wrapping his right arm around Dean’s waist and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

 

“Hey, Babe,” Dean slung his backpack over his right shoulder and threw his left arm across Cas’ shoulders, smiling down at his beautiful boyfriend.

 

“Awww, lookit the fairies! Ain’t they just _pwecious_!” the loud voice of Bartholomew rang out down the hallway, stopping the three friends in their tracks.  Cas felt Dean stiffen next to him and heard Benny’s sharp intake of breath.  Cas tried to ignore it and tugged on Dean to get him moving again, but Dean dropped his arm and started to turn around to confront the bully.

 

“Dean? Dean, stop, listen to me!” Cas hissed, grabbing Dean and turning the bigger boy with no little effort, gripped his face tightly in both hands, ”Look at me! We can’t, you can’t do _anything_ to him! We promised, we swore we wouldn’t cause trouble!”

 

“But Cas,” Dean gritted out from between clenched teeth.

 

“But nothing. Please! We _cannot_ draw attention,” Cas whispered.  Cas had been so focused on Dean, he hadn’t noticed Benny. 

 

By far the biggest guy in school at six two and almost 250 pounds, Benny had Bartholomew backed up against a bank of lockers and was talking to him in low tones that didn’t carry but apparently had scared off the bully’s little posse of followers.  Benny stepped back and pointed in the opposite direction and Bartholomew scrambled to get away, glancing over his shoulder once before disappearing around a corner.  Benny sauntered back to a stunned Dean and Cas, “Shall we?” he asked, indicating the open door of their third period classroom.  Cas looked a question at Dean, who just gave the same crooked smirk and one-shoulder shrug that made him look like his dad, grabbing Cas’ hand and leading him through the door.

 

At lunch, Lisa and Hannah sat with their little group, simultaneously filling in the only two empty seats at the table and elevating the entire table to the level of ‘untouchably cool’, potential bullies and bigots giving them all a wide berth.  Cas smiled over at Lisa, who winked at him and continued teasing Gabe about his spectacular break up with Kali at the movie theater the previous weekend and their even more spectacular make up in the janitor’s closet in the freshmen hallway.  It turned out that Gabe was Hannah’s cousin and regaled the whole table with tales of the multitude of her crushes throughout their childhood to distract from his own recent misadventures in romance.  Dean held Cas’ hand on his knee under the table throughout lunch, occasionally leaning over to whisper silly comments in Cas’ ear, reveling in the little giggles Cas gave in return.  He was so blissfully happy, he didn’t even get annoyed when Lisa declared they were just too disgustingly cute and gave them the celebrity couple name ‘Destiel’.  Dean’s good mood slipped a bit at the end of lunch when he remembered he didn’t have any more classes with Cas.  He was worried that Bartholomew or some other asshole would try to harass Cas when he was alone.

 

As they parted to go to their separate lockers, Dean grabbed Benny by his meaty arm, “Hey, man, what’dja say to old Bartholospew this morning that had ‘im shittin’ his pants?”

 

“Oh nuthin’ much, brotha, just reminded ‘im we all the same age now, we all 18.  Adults, in da eyes a the law now, all a us, even Vic n Gabe, hell, half the football team 18 now,” Benny drawled casually, “I mighta also mentioned as how I know where he lives an how it’d be a awful shame iffen he was too bet up ta attend graduation.”

 

“Shit, man,” Dean was still astonished at the way his friends and teammates had rallied behind him and Cas, “Uh, that’s…well, I mean…thanks, man”

 

“No worries, brotha,” Benny grinned down at him, “Ya got a whole lot more friens’ den enemies, so doan sweat it nun, we gotcha back, brotha.  Cas’ too,” he added with a wink.

 

Despite Benny’s reassurances, Dean was frantic by the time the last bell finally rang.  He sprinted to his locker, gave Benny a quick bro hug and pelted toward Cas’ hallway, nearly running his poor boyfriend down as he rounded the last corner, grabbing Cas’ shoulders and tipping their weight toward the far wall to keep them both from falling over.

 

“Oh my God, Dean!” Cas cried, laughing, “Wha-“ Dean cut him off with a rough kiss, slipping his tongue in when Cas gasped in surprise.  Cas quickly caught up, though, melting into Dean and responding by running his hands through Dean’s short, spikey hair, to grip the base of his head, provoking an encouraging moan from the taller boy. 

 

“Wow,” Cas sighed when Dean finally broke away to breathe, “What was that for?”

 

“Um, I…” Dean swallowed audibly, releasing Cas and running his hands over his arms, turning him to check his back, then back around to run his hands across Cas firm chest, “I was worried, I, um, I thought…thought someone might’ve, um, I don’t know, like, tried somethin’,” he stammered as he examined his boyfriend for injury.

 

“Dean, Dean, stop…mmm, shit, Dean stop!” Cas grabbed Dean’s wrists to halt the pat-down before he popped a boner in the middle of the hallway, “That’s, um,” Cas cleared his throat and let Dean’s wrists go in favor of lacing their fingers together, “you’re getting me a little worked up here, baby.  Let’s keep it PG until we get home, ‘k?”

 

Dean’s pulse picked up at the sound of Cas’ voice taking on the deeper timbre that meant he was getting _really_ turned on.  Cas grabbing his wrists like that made his dick twitch in his jeans, too.

 

“Sorry, babe,” Dean chuckled as Cas led him out to the parking lot, “Was just worried ‘bout someone messin’ with you, s’all.”

 

“Nobody ‘messed’ with me,” Cas air quoted one-handed like the adorable nerd he was, drawing an affectionate smile out of Dean, “Everything was just…normal,” Cas turned to Dean once they made it out the big double doors, “I really think everything is going to be fine.”

 

Dean couldn’t stop staring at Cas’ beautiful profile all the way through the lot, as Cas related something that had happened in his Government class, trusting the other boy not to walk him into any cars on the way out to the Impala, which he always parked at the furthest end of the lot to keep her safe from reckless teenage drivers, until Cas stopped dead, his jaw dropping, “Oh God, Dean,” he gasped, shocked.

 

Dean turned his head to look at what had Cas so freaked and his heart dropped into his shoes.  He dropped Cas’ hand and walked on jelly legs up to his Baby, brushing his fingers over the scratches on her driver’s door that formed the capital letters ‘F’ and ‘A’.  He knew Cas was saying something to him, but he couldn’t hear any actual words over the blood rushing in his ears and the pounding of his heart.  The rage he felt bubbling up through his body blotted the real world out entirely and he just felt…calm.  His vision narrowed down to the different points of damage that had been done to his car.  The most glaring one being the word ‘FAGGET’ scratched into the driver’s side, but he could see glass and broken shards of colored plastic all over the parking lot around her, so all the side windows had been busted out, as well as the headlights, brake lights, and turn signals.  Both side mirrors were broken off, the one nearest him still hanging on by a thin strip of metal and both windscreens were spider webbed with multiple impact points.  A couple of massive dents in the hood and trunk lid completed the external damage but he could also see both bench seats had been slit with a knife of some kind and the driver’s seat looked wet, probably with urine.  The sound of sobbing cut into his trance and Dean looked up over the top of his car at Cas, who was standing where Dean left him, one arm wrapped around his belly, the other hand covering his mouth as tears poured down his cheeks and his body trembled with the force of his sobs.  Dean immediately lost interest in his poor abused Impala and hurried over to his more important Baby.

 

“Hey, hey, Cas, baby, shh, stop, it’s okay, stop baby, shh,” Dean cooed, taking Cas in his arms, stroking the shorter boy’s back and head, “It’s okay, really, Cas, look at me, come on, baby,” Dean gripped Cas’ chin, tilting it up then wiping Cas’ tears away with his thumbs, “I can fix it, okay? Don’t cry, baby, please.  I’ll fix it, I’ll fix everything, I swear, just please don’t cry,” Dean cradled Cas’ face in his hands and started placing soft little kisses all over it.

 

“Oh, De-Dean, I’m s-so so-rry,” Cas cried, “This is, is all m-my fa-fault!” Cas buried his face in Dean’s chest, clinging to him with desperate hands.

 

“What?! No, baby!” Dean dragged Cas’ face back up, “Stop that right now! None of this is your fault, okay? Please don’t think that!” Dean turned away from Cas, pointing to the word scratched into Baby’s paint, “Look, they couldn’t even spell it right!” Dean laughed.

 

Cas huffed out a watery laugh, wiping his face and looking at Dean with total awe, “How can you make jokes right now?” Cas’ face turned to stone, “I’m going to kill that, that, assbutt!”

 

Dean flinched a little from his boyfriend’s righteous anger, “Woah, there, babe, let’s slow it down with the smitey face, okay?”

 

Cas stared solemnly at Dean, “Bartholomew will pay for this, Dean, I promise you that.”

 

“I don’t think Bart did this, Cas.  Do you really think that little priss carries a _knife_ around school?” Dean asked, drawing Cas back into his arms and looking all around the parking lot, especially across the grassy strip and the little copse of woods that bordered this side of the school.  He was pretty sure he spotted a couple of figures moving back into the trees, one tall and thin and the other two short and stocky, “Alistair,” Dean hissed.  Cas looked where Dean was looking but he didn’t see anything.

 

“It was probably that fucking delinquent Alistair and his little crew of minions,” Dean muttered, “Look, we need to call the police and Ma, no, Dad. Ma’ll lose her shit if she sees this.”

 

“Okay, you call your dad, I’ll call the police and the school,” Cas had calmed down enough to get a little bossy.  Dean took that as a good sign.  At least he didn’t have to worry about trying to reign in a crazed avenging angel on top of everything else.

 

Cas followed Dean on a circuit of the Impala, cataloging all the damage in a notebook and taking pictures with his phone.  Dean called his Uncle Bobby after he talked to his dad and was sending pictures of his own to the old man’s email so they could make a plan to fix everything.  They didn’t dare touch anything until the police arrived, which only took 20 minutes, Zeke pulling up in his cruiser with another officer they hadn’t seen before.

 

“Well, shit,” Zeke sighed when he got a good look at Dean’s car, “Jesus, Dean, I mean, shit…”

 

“Oh wow, that’s a shame, that’s what that is, you betcha,” the other officer blurted out in a way-too-perky tone.

 

Dean glared at the short blond police officer, “Yeah, well, what’d’ya expect from a coupla faggots?”

 

“Dean,” Cas warned, keeping a hand on Dean’s chest to keep him away from the officers, but Zeke stepped between them and the female officer quickly.

 

“Dean, Castiel, this is my new supervisor, Lt. Donna Hanscum.  She just transferred in from Wisconsin, so can we all just be civil here?” Zeke bent slightly at the waist to catch Dean’s eye, “Hey, Dean, man, we are _not_ your enemies, okay? We’re not here to fight. Just answer her questions and let us find who did this, okay?”

 

Dean visibly deflated, “Yeah, sorry,” he took Cas’ hand in his and ran the other one back and forth through his hair, “Just a little freaked out here, ya know?  Sorry, Lieutenant.”

 

“Oh, yeah, I bet!” Lt. Hanscum’s cheery face turned solemn, “Don’t you worry, though, Officer Godson and I are all over this.”

 

Cas and Dean were still answering questions while Lt. Hanscum scribbled furiously in a small notebook and Zeke was walking around the car, placing little yellow squares next to things he wanted pictures of when John drove up with Bobby in a tow truck.  Dean introduced Cas to Bobby quickly while his dad shook hands with the two cops.  Cas refused to let go of Dean’s hand as the adults discussed things like evidence and pointed to the cameras mounted on the light posts around the parking lot but Dean didn’t seem to mind.  Zeke had found a butterfly knife under the Impala and was bagging it up as the Lieutenant offered to take Dean and Cas home but John declined the offer knowing Dean would want to ride in the truck to take the Impala to Bobby’s place.  Hanscum handed out her business card to Dean and his father and promised again to put all her efforts into finding the people who had done this.

 

Cas stared out the passenger side window of the big tow truck as it rumbled down the old highway that led out to Bobby’s salvage yard and shop.  He wasn’t seeing anything but the images in his mind.  The look on Dean’s face as he walked around his car, like a robot, so cold, had broken Cas’ heart.  The way he ignored Cas talking to him, calling his name, he hadn’t been able to stop the tears of shame.  No matter what Dean said, he knew this was all his fault.  If he hadn’t been so eager to go to a stupid school dance, he wouldn’t have had to pretend to date Hannah.  Hell, if he hadn’t flirted with Dean that first day, the Impala would be intact and Dean would be happily cruising down the road behind her wheel.

 

“Dean, I-“ Cas started.

 

“Don’t,” Dean said sternly, “Don’t apologize again.  You did nothing wrong.”  Dean’s words were reassuring but his tone wasn’t, he still sounded furious.

 

“But-“ Cas tried again.

 

“Just leave it, son,” Bobby advised quietly.

 

Cas bowed his head and took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to will back the tears that threatened. He felt a hand on his knee and looked up to see Dean smiling softly at him. He took Dean’s hand and laced their fingers together and whispered, “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.  And I meant it, this is _not_ on you,” Dean whispered back as he leaned into Cas’ shoulder, “I don’t regret what we have because of this, so stop thinking that shit.  Nothing anyone could do could make me regret one minute I’ve had with you.

 

A couple of tears spilled out of Cas’ eyes, but they were happy tears this time.  Cas stroked Dean’s jaw with his free hand and kissed him softly, “Thank you,” he breathed against Dean’s lips.

 

The rest of the drive was a little better and before Cas knew it, they had dropped off the Impala into a stall in the big garage beside Bobby’s rickety old house.  He could definitely see where Bobby’s priorities lie, going by the clean, modern garage and the dilapidated, old clapboard farmhouse.  John, Bobby, and Dean made another circuit around Baby, with Dean holding Cas’ notebook.  John loaded the boys up in his truck, Cas in the middle this time, listening to the almost excited chatter between father and son concerning the repairs to the Impala.  John had already warned Mary not to fly off the handle around Dean and Sam just patted Dean on the shoulder after he gave Cas a big hug.  They all sat down to dinner and although Cas could see Mary was seething about the vandalism, she did a good job of keeping a level head throughout dinner.  Dean announced he and Cas would be in their room the rest of the night and the boys made their way upstairs.

 

Dean slid the chain into the lock after they had brushed their teeth side-by-side and taken turns using the bathroom.  Cas sat on the edge of the bed and waited to see if Dean wanted to talk.  He just stood facing the door for what felt like forever.

 

“If, um, if you want to talk, Dean,” Cas muttered, “I’m here, ya know? Whatever you want to do, or-or say, I’m here.”

 

“Whatever I wanna do?” Dean asked, his back still to Cas.

 

“Um, yeah, of course, Dean, anything,” Cas agreed, nodding his head.

 

“What if I said I wanna be inside you, like, five minutes ago?” Dean asked seriously, his voice dropping a few registers and causing Cas’ dick to twitch excitedly in his pants.

 

Cas stood up and breathed out, “Yeah.”

 

Dean was smiling dangerously when he turned around and walked slowly over to Cas, sliding his hand around Cas’ hips and pulling him in, cupping his other hand around Cas’ jaw.  Dean leaned in to lick the spot behind Cas’ ear that made him shiver every time.  Dean breathed out an ‘ah’ against the wet patch of skin he’d just created and Cas was fully hard, his dick already aching, trapped behind his zipper.  Dean tugged Cas around until he had their crotches lined up, licking delicately around the shell of Cas’ ear and nipping at the lobe as he pressed their erections together.

 

“Oh fuck, Dean,” Cas groaned at the contact and the sweet little licks Dean was administering to his neck and up his jaw.  He finally slid his tongue lightly across Cas’ bottom lip and Cas broke, capturing Dean’s plush mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue forcefully inside, grabbing Dean’s hips and thrusting hard as he pulled Dean tightly to him.  Dean groaned and delved into Cas’ mouth, panting when Cas broke away to trace his own tongue down to Dean’s collar bone, reveling in the sweet but musky taste of _Dean_ that had accumulated over the course of the day.

 

“Clothes,” Dean wheezed, already out of breath.  He gulped, “Get naked, on the bed, on your back.”

 

Cas undulated against Dean, drawing his face up to whisper in Dean’s ear, “Yes, sir.”  Dean shivered hard and _growled._   Cas stepped back, hands deftly unbuttoning his shirt as he did, and his heart tripped in its steady beating as he took in Dean’s blown pupils and wild hair.  He looked positively feral and Cas felt a huge swell of pride that _he_ had done that, _he_ was the cause of that look after only a little kissing and rubbing.  He’d never gotten naked so quickly in his life. 

 

Cas didn’t bother pulling the blanket back, he had a feeling this was going to get messy and he didn’t want to sleep in the wet spot.  By the time he had arranged himself to the best effect, head on the pillows, right leg drawn up with his foot flat on the bed, left leg cocked slightly, and both hands resting beside his head, Dean had stripped out of his clothes and was walking slowly toward the bed.

 

“God damn, Cas,” he said quietly, “You’re so pretty like this, so perfect,” bending slightly to trace his finger down the inside of Cas’ arm, skipping his underarm and circling his nipple lightly, causing it to peek and tighten up.  Cas moaned and arched into the contact, his hand coming up to brush against Dean’s forearm.

 

“Uh, uh, uh,” Dean smirked, “hands up,” he gently placed Cas’ hand back on the pillow but slid onto the bed to press his body against Cas.  He lay there for a moment, waiting for Cas’ breathing to even out, tracing the muscles and bones of Cas’ chest with his fingers while he waited.  The gentle strokes actually calmed Cas down slightly, his pulse beating less insistently in his neck and his breathe slowing. 

 

“I wish I had the patience to find something to tie you up with,” Dean mused, “but, I don’t.  So, you’ll have to behave this time.  Can you do that for me, baby?” Dean leveled that hot stare on Cas and he found himself nodding furiously in agreement right away, hands sliding up to grip the head board.  “So good, Cas, that’s exactly right, baby,” Dean’s soft smile broadened as he licked his lips provocatively.  Cas was hypnotized by the action and shocked that he was looking forward to letting Dean play the dominant for once.  This was a complete role reversal for them and he was starting to see the appeal of relinquishing control.  Every time they had done anything sexual, Dean had followed his lead, just like the first time.  The pleasure Cas got from commanding Dean to do something wasn’t from giving the orders but from seeing how much pleasure Dean took in _receiving_ the orders.  He also suspected Dean had a bit of a praise kink, which he probably now shared seeing as how his dick jumped and leaked whenever Dean told him how good he was doing.

 

Dean got up on his knees and rummaged in his nightstand for what Cas assumed was their bottle of lube, but he couldn’t see what Dean had hidden in his big hand as the other boy pulled Cas’ left leg up, swinging it over his head and settling down between Cas’ knees.  He dropped what was in his hand by his knee and bent over Cas to kiss him long and dirty, “Mmmmm, mouthwatering,” Dean hummed cryptically before he ducked down to take a nipple in his mouth.  Cas cried out at the sudden shock of pleasure that ripped through him, “Shhhh, gotta be quiet, baby,” Dean whispered, “Don’t make me gag you.”  Cas bit down on his bottom lip to trap anymore sounds, but a small whimper escaped anyway.  Dean’s eyes widened at the sight, “On second thought, you can whimper all you want.  I’d hate to miss out on that.”

 

Dean went back to lavishing Cas’ chest with attention as his hands worked out of Cas’ sight.  Suddenly, a warm, wet finger was circling his hole, causing him to flinch away slightly in surprise, “Shhh, s’okay, not gonna hurt you,” Dean slurred, as he worked his way down Cas’ stomach, “Gonna feel so good, baby, promise,” Dean grinned impishly, poised over Cas’ dick, before pulling the stiff member upright and sinking down, taking all of Cas in one go.  Cas groaned, back bowing off the bed, ass clenching around the single digit Dean had slipped into him as he took Cas’ dick down his throat.  Cas landed with a thump, hips pressing up then back down, trying to work his dick in and out of Dean’s hot, wet mouth and inadvertently working the finger deeper. Dean slid up his cock as he dragged his finger out, corkscrewing it slowly before pushing it back in and popping off Cas’ throbbing dick with an obscene slurp.  Cas’ dick slapped wetly back down to his stomach, leaving a shiny trail of spit above his belly button.  Dean suctioned his mouth to the base of Cas’ cock and rubbed his tongue across the thick vein that ran up the bottom of his dick as he added a second finger and, oh God, _it burned_.

 

Cas breathed out slowly to a count of ten, then back in slowly through his nose, willing his body to relax.  He knew every platitude to use to get Dean to relax into this stage of sex, but it was an entirely different thing to be on the receiving end.  The burn quickly started to fade as Dean worked his way down Cas’ scrotum, flicking his tongue along the creases where his thigh met his pelvis, something that was guaranteed to drive Cas wild.  Despite the distraction of having his virgin ass stretched on Dean’s thick fingers, Dean’s tongue did the trick, bringing his softening dick right back to fully hard and leaking in seconds.  Cas whimpered and squirmed but Dean was relentless, merciless, moving even further down, lapping at his perineum as he added a third finger and pushed Cas’ right leg up against his chest, shouldering Cas’ legs further apart.  Cas was getting lost to the overwhelming feeling of being so _full_ , Dean’s hot breath turning the jelly between his cheeks cold and hot in turns until something warm and _wriggling_ was pressing on his stretched hole.  Cas gasped and stilled abruptly as he realized it was Dean’s tongue licking around his sensitive rim and thrusting inside to stroke his walls.

 

“Oh God, Dean, _please_ ,” Cas breathed, pushing his ass into Dean’s face.

 

“Please, what?” Dean asked as he straightened up and gripped Cas’ thick cock, stroking it loose and slow, his mouth and chin red and shiny.  Wait, red?

 

“Why ar-are you all r-red?” Cas stammered.  He was having a hard time focusing as Dean kept both hands moving slowly on him, in him.

 

Dean released Cas’ cock and held up a small bottle that must have been on the bed by his knee, the thing he had taken out of the night stand, “Cherry flavored lube,” he whispered, grinning like a goof.

 

Cas laughed, squeezing Dean’s fingers which were still pumping in and out of his ass, drawing a moan from both of them.  Dean rested his forehead on Cas’ left knee, peeking at Cas from under his lashes, “You ready, baby?”

 

Cas smiled at the hopeful tone in Dean’s voice, “Yeah…mmm…yeah, Dean, come on…” Cas sighed and then put on his best puppy dog eyes, “Please, sir?”

 

Dean groaned and withdrew his fingers slowly, causing Cas to hiss at the unexpected feeling of emptiness, “Sorry,” Dean mumbled, adding another dollop of the red lube to his wet hand and spreading it on his cock.  Dean threw his head back at the feeling of a little friction on his neglected hard on, “Don’t worry, baby.  Here it comes,” Dean grinned down at Cas.

 

“Again with the romance,” Cas chuckled.  His laughter turned into a small whimper as Dean lined up with his hole and _pushed_.  For a whole three seconds, Cas didn’t think it would work, despite all the prep, it just felt so much bigger than Dean’s fingers.  Even though he knew he could and had, many times, fit his longer and thicker cock inside Dean’s ass, maybe his ass was just too tight?  He started to panic a little, thinking he wouldn’t be able to give this to Dean, until the spongy head of Dean’s cock finally popped past the first ring of muscle.  Cas whipped his head up off the pillow to see Dean concentrating intensely on where they were connected.

 

“More, baby, come on,” Cas whispered.  Dean looked up at him, smiled and gripped the backs of his knees.  Dean pushed his knees back and out as he slid another few inches of his throbbing cock into Cas, before pulling back out to the ridge of his head and slid back in even more.  He repeated this technique, whispering encouragement to Cas, until his balls were pressed against Cas’ firm cheeks. Dean took the opportunity to lean in to kiss Cas and kinda got lost in it, letting Cas’ knees rest over his shoulders as he slid his arms under Cas’ arms and pried his hands off the headboard to let him wrap his slim fingered hands around Dean’s neck.  Dean groaned into the kiss, stroking Cas’ tongue with his own and drew Cas’ chest flush with his own. 

 

The new position was rubbing Cas’ dick against Dean’s firm stomach and he almost came just from that.  Dean needed to get on with it or this was going to be over even quicker than the first time Dean bottomed for Cas, “Dean…you…you gotta…move…”

 

Dean groaned into Cas’ neck as he withdrew slightly and plunged back in, inching his knees even closer to Cas’ ass and releasing his grip on Cas’ shoulders to lean back up.  He caught Cas’ legs by the back of his thighs as they slid off his shoulders and _rolled_ his hips in the same motion.  Cas was struck by how graceful Dean was, how strong and athletic, and God it was so fucking _hot_.  Cas sucked his bottom lip back into his teeth and grabbed the headboard quickly to keep from crying out.  Dean pushed his thighs back further and rolled his hips harder, getting deeper than before, and struck that spot inside that had sparks shooting through Cas’ groin.

 

Cas gasped again, “Oh, sh-oh God, Dean! Right there! Fuck, _yeeeesss,”_ Cas hissed.

 

“Yeah?” Dean grinned and did it again.  Cas squirmed and tried to push himself back on Dean’s dick, “Like that?” Dean said lowly, “You want it like that?”

 

“Fuck yes, Dean! Please! Oh please, baby,” Cas was trying to keep his voice down but he couldn’t help his volume right now, “Please, baby, Oh my God!”

 

Dean pulled out slowly and slammed back in and Cas nearly passed out, his eyes rolling up in his head, his mouth open in a silent scream.  Dean took that as the go-ahead to do it again, and again, and again, until he was panting like a freight train, his stomach clenched in effort and his balls drawn up tight.  Cas had gone almost limp under him, hands loose under the edge of the head board, his head jerking up and down like he was nodding with every thrust.  The only indication Dean had that Cas was still enjoying this was his purpled cock bouncing on his stomach, leaving little splats of pre-cum across Cas’ stomach every time it struck.  Well, that and the way Cas’ dark eyes were boring into him, completely at odds with his lax body. Cas submitting to him but still clearly challenging him pushed him over the edge quicker than anything else could have.  With his orgasm tingling down his spine and the heat spreading in his groin, Dean let go of Cas’ left thigh and gripped his cock, stripping it hard and fast to make Cas come right the fuck now.  To his surprise, it worked, and Cas was arching under him, head thrown back into the pillow, as his ass clamped down so tight Dean couldn’t move out again.  Cas’ cock erupted with thick stripes of hot come at the same time Dean’s peak washed over him and he pumped pulse after pulse of come into his beautiful boyfriend.  Dean’s vision whited out for a moment and when he came back to himself, he was splayed out across Cas’ chest, their heaving breaths pushing their chests back and forth against each other.

 

“Mmmmm,” Cas hummed, stroking Dean’s sweaty hair back from his forehead.

 

“Mmm indeed,” Dean agreed, pushing up on rubbery arms to let Cas breathe easier, “You okay, baby?  Did I hurt you?”

 

“Can’t talk,” Cas mumbled, eyes still closed, “Fucked me stupid.”

 

Dean chuckled, using the distraction to pull his softening cock out of Cas’ puffy, red hole.  Cas hissed at the sting while Dean watched in fascination as a little bit of his come followed him, leaking out and sliding down Cas’ butt cheek, getting caught up in the dark, downy hair.  Dean caught it with his index finger and pushed it gently back in, just to watch it ooze out again.  Dean licked his finger mindlessly and looked up at the sound of Cas’ surprised gasp.  Winking at Cas, Dean leaned up and started licking Cas’ come off his stomach, laving his tongue over the soft head of Cas’ cock and earning himself a definitive twitch of interest.

 

“You better stop that or you’re never getting out of this bed again,” Cas warned him, voice an utter wreck even though he’d barely made any noise the whole time.  Dean laughed and reached over for a t shirt to clean them both up.

 

Cas started giggling after Dean had wiped his mouth, “What?” Dean smiled at him, “What’s so funny?”

 

Cas tried to school his face but only half succeeded, “Better get dressed and go to the bathroom to see.”

 

Dean hopped off the bed and grabbed his sleep pants off the dresser, throwing open the lock and sneaking out the door.  Cas heard the bathroom door shut down the hall and then Dean’s muffled ‘Son of a bitch!’.  Apparently, that lube had some seriously strong dye in it because Dean now bore a striking resemblance to a certain fast food clown. 

**Author's Note:**

> See? A little butt lovin' and things are mostly back to normal!  
> But seriously, poor Impala! Good thing she has her daddy Dean to fix her right up!  
> And I almost put Jody in Donna's role, but there's something about Donna that I have always trusted.  
> Jody might still show up, who knows? I do know that Charlie will be coming into the story in the next chapter, so, there's that.


End file.
